Burton Albion F.C.
| ground = Pirelli Stadium | capacity = 6,912 (2,034 seated) | chairman = Ben Robinson | manager = Nigel Clough | league = Championship | season = 2015–16 | position = League One, 2nd (promoted) | current = 2016–17 Burton Albion F.C. season |pattern_la1 = _burton1617h |pattern_b1 = _burton1617h |pattern_ra1 = _burton1617h |pattern_sh1 = _burton1617h |pattern_so1 = _burton1617h | leftarm1 =FFFF00 | body1 =FFFF00 | rightarm1 =FFFF00 | shorts1 =000000 | socks1 =000000 |pattern_la2 = _burton1617a |pattern_b2 = _burton1617a |pattern_ra2 = _burton1617a |pattern_sh2 = _burton1617a |pattern_so2 = _burton1617a |leftarm2 =66DDFF |body2 =66DDFF |rightarm2 =66DDFF |shorts2 =66DDFF |socks2 =66DDFF | website = http://www.burtonalbionfc.co.uk/ }} Burton Albion Football Club is a professional association football club based in the town of Burton upon Trent, Staffordshire, England. The team play in the Championship, the second tier of English football. Burton Albion competed in the non-League of English football from their formation in 1950 until 2009, when they were promoted to the Football League. The club's home ground is the Pirelli Stadium, having moved from Eton Park in 2005, and their nickname is The Brewers, stemming from the town's brewing heritage dating back hundreds of years. History 1950–2009: Early years Burton Albion were formed in 1950, and joined the Birmingham & District League. They finished the 1953–54 season as runners-up, and in 1958–59 joined the Southern League North Western zone. In 1965–66 Burton missed out on the runners-up place on goal difference, but were still promoted to the Southern League Premier Division. They avoided relegation in 1968, thanks to Stevenage Town folding, but were relegated to Division One after an unsuccessful 1969–70 season. Burton missed out on promotion on goal average in 1970–71, but finished as runners-up the following season and were promoted back to the Premier Division. The next two seasons saw them relegated, and then promoted back to the Premier Division again. They stayed in the same division until being relegated once more at the end of 1976–77. League rearrangements saw Burton moved to the Northern Premier League, because of their location in the central Midlands, and then back to the Southern League in 1987–88, the season after losing in a replayed FA Trophy Final to Kidderminster Harriers. In October 1998, Nigel Clough was appointed as player-manager and he led the club to two successive runners-up spots, in 1999–2000 and 2000–01. Burton were again moved to the Northern Premier League Premier Division in 2001–02, which they won by a margin of 15 points, scoring 106 goals in the process. The club were promoted to the Football Conference for the first time. in the final match of the 2012–13 season]] The club was brought to national attention when they were drawn at home against 11-times winners Manchester United in the third round of the 2005–06 FA Cup. The Brewers held the Premier League team to a 0–0 draw at home, but lost the replay 5–0 in front of over 11,000 Burton fans, setting a record for number of away fans at Old Trafford. 2009–present: Football League and Rise to the Championship In January 2009, with Burton 13 points clear at the top of the table, Clough left Burton to become the manager of Derby County, with Roy McFarland installed as caretaker manager until the end of the season. Despite this managerial change, Burton went on to set a league record for the most consecutive wins, and in February 2009, when the team was 19 points clear at the top of the table, Conference sponsors Blue Square declared Burton the winners of the 2008–09 title in a PR stunt in which they paid out all bets. Following that announcement, the club saw their lead reduced week by week, but secured promotion to the Football League in the final game of the season, despite losing 2–1 away to Torquay United when Cambridge United could only manage a goalless draw to Altrincham. At the end of the season Roy McFarland left the club and was replaced by Paul Peschisolido, with Gary Rowett acting as his assistant. Burton's first win in the Football League was 5–2 against Morecambe at the Pirelli Stadium and they finished 13th in their first campaign in the Football League. In their second season Burton claimed a notable scalp in the FA Cup third round when they knocked out Championship team Middlesbrough 2–1 at the Pirelli Stadium. In the league, Burton experienced a 17-game winless run and fell from fifth place on Boxing Day to 17th place at the end of the 2011–12 season, which led to the sacking of Peschisolido. Gary Rowett was appointed as the new manager of Burton in May 2012. In his first full season in charge, he led Burton to a fourth-place finish and the play-offs, missing out on automatic promotion by two points. Burton lost their play-off semi-final 4–5 on aggregate to Bradford City despite winning the first leg 3–2 at Valley Parade. In the 2013–14 season, Burton finished sixth, reaching the play-off final in which they lost 1–0 against Fleetwood Town. During the 2014–15 season, Rowett left to join Birmingham City, and was replaced by Jimmy Floyd Hasselbaink. Under Hasselbaink the Brewers won League Two and were promoted to League One for the first time in their history. Hasselbaink left by mutual consent in December 2015 to join Queens Park Rangers as manager. Clough returned to Burton to replace him for his second spell as manager and led the club to a second-place finish in the league, earning promotion to the Championship, another first for Burton. Stadium : ]] Albion began life at the Lloyds Foundry ground on Wellington Street, but high attendances meant that the club quickly searched for a more suitable home. Eton Park was built off Derby Road and officially opened on 20 September 1958, coinciding with the club's promotion to the Southern League. Until its demolition in 2005, the Brewers played all their home games at Eton Park. The Pirelli Stadium on Princess Way was built in 2005 and is the current home of the Brewers, replacing Eton Park, also on the same road, which was demolished and developed into housing. The ground cost £7.2 million to build, and was built on the former site of the Pirelli UK Tyres Ltd Sports & Social Club. The land was donated to the club by Pirelli in return for naming rights,. The ground was designed by architect Jon Hawkeye, and has served as the inspiration for numerous newer grounds, including Morecambe's Globe Arena, and the proposed Hayes & Yeading stadium. It gained its most recent safety certificate from Staffordshire County Council on 12 July 2010, having been subject to crowd trouble on 8 May 2010 at the hands of Grimsby Town fans following their relegation from Football League Two. The Pirelli Stadium has seen minor capacity changes since its construction, and the current capacity is 6,912, with 2,034 being seated in the South (Main) Stand. The current record attendance for the stadium stands at 6,450 for an EFL Cup match against Liverpool on 23 August 2016.Recap: Burton Albion 0–5 Liverpool in the EFL Cup, Origi and Sturridge get doubles for Reds Burton Mail, 23 August 2016 Previous records include 6,192 for a Conference National 1–0 defeat against Oxford United, during the club's title-winning season, and 6,191 for an FA Cup third-round match on 8 January 2006 against Manchester United. The stadium also hosts the National ISFA Under-13 tournament final. Rivalries In their non-League days the Brewers' local rivals were Gresley Rovers, Nuneaton Borough, Stafford Rangers and Tamworth. However, since the club's rise to the Football League these rivalries have become less intense. Following promotion to the Football League, local rivalries with Port Vale, Crewe Alexandra, Notts County, Chesterfield and Walsall have arisen. Except for Notts County, all these clubs had been rivals to Albion's predecessor, Burton United in the early 1900s. There is also a largely friendly rivalry with Derby County, partly because of the shared fanbase, but particularly following the transfer of manager Nigel Clough to the Championship club in 2009 and the arrival of several ex-Derby players during the Paul Peschisolido era. Their 2016 promotion into the Championship will result in matches with local big clubs Nottingham Forest and Wolves, who last faced Burton United in the 1906–07 season, as well as with Derby, Aston Villa, and the club that replaced Burton United back in 1907, Fulham. Players Current squad Out on loan Development squad Former players Player of the Year :As voted for by supporters of the club. * 1971 Bobby Goodwin * 1972 Phil Annable * 1973 John Beresford * 1974 Frank Gregg * 1975 Phil Annable * 1976 Brendan Phillips * 1977 Phil Annable * 1978 Barry Alcock * 1979 Phil Annable * 1980 Ken Blair * 1981 Bryan Kent * 1982 Owen Bell * 1983 Clive Arthur * 1984 Paul Evans * 1985 Doug Newton * 1986 Alan Kamara * 1987 Alan Kamara * 1988 Ian Straw * 1989 Nick Goodwin * 1990 Nick Goodwin * 1991 Mark Owen * 1992 Nick Goodwin * 1993 Alan Kurila * 1994 Nick Goodwin * 1995 Darren Acton * 1996 Matt Smith * 1997 Simon Redfern * 1998 Mark Blount * 1999 Mark Blount * 2000 Darren Stride * 2001 Darren Wassall * 2002 Darren Stride * 2003 Matt Duke1 * 2003 Christian Moore1 * 2004 Aaron Webster * 2005 Andrew Corbett * 2006 Darren Tinson * 2007 Kevin Poole * 2008 John McGrath * 2009 Jake Buxton * 2010 Tony James * 2011 Adam Legzdins * 2012 Calvin Zola * 2013 Lee Bell * 2014 Ian Sharps * 2015 Stuart Beavon * 2016 Stuart Beavon 1 Matt Duke and Christian Moore joint recipients of 2003 award. Backroom staff Club officials Last updated 2 August 2010. Source: Burton Albion | Club | Who's Who Includes staff currently registered with club only. Last updated 29 April 2015. Source: Burton Albion | Team | Management Includes staff currently registered with club only. Club honours Records * Best League position: 2nd Football League One (Level 3) – 2015–16 * Best FA Cup performance: 4th Round **2010–11 (vs. Burnley) * Best FA Trophy performance: Final ** 1986–87 (After Replay) (vs. Kidderminster Harriers) * Best Football League Cup performance: 3rd Round ** 2012–13 (vs. Bradford City) ** 2014–15 (vs. Brighton & Hove Albion) * Best Football League Trophy performance: 2nd Round ** 2010–11 (vs. Rotherham United) ** 2014–15 (vs. Doncaster Rovers) * Biggest win: 12–1 vs. Coalville Town – Birmingham Senior Cup, 6 September 1954 * Heaviest defeat: 10–0 vs. Barnet – Southern League Premier Division, 7 February 1970 * Biggest Football League win: 6–1 vs. Aldershot Town – Football League Two, 12 December 2009 * Biggest Football League defeat: **1–7 vs. Bristol Rovers – Football League Two, 14 April 2012 **1–7 vs. Port Vale – Football League Two, 5 April 2013 * Biggest FA Cup win: 0–4 vs. Halifax Town, 10 November 2007 * Biggest FA Cup defeat: 8–0 vs. AFC Bournemouth, 17 November 1956 * Biggest Football League Cup win: 2–4 vs. Leicester City, 28 August 2012 * Biggest Football League Cup defeat: 0–5 vs. Liverpool, 23 August 2016 * Biggest Football League Trophy defeat: 5–1 vs. Chesterfield, 1 September 2009 * Highest scoring Football League game: 5–6 vs. Cheltenham Town – Football League Two, 13 March 2010 Titles * Football League One (Level 3) ** Runners Up: 2015–16 * Football League Two (Level 4) ** Winners: 2014–15 * Football Conference (Level 5) ** Winners: 2008–09 * Northern Premier League (Level 6)1 ** Winners: 2001–02 * Southern Football League Premier Division (Level 6)1 ** Runners-up: 1999–2000, 2000–01 * FA Trophy ** Runners-up: 1986–87 * Southern League Cup ** Winners: 1963–64, 1996–97, 1999–2000 ** Runners-up: 1988–89 * Northern Premier League Challenge Cup ** Winners: 1982–83 ** Runners-up: 1986–87 * Northern Premier League President's Cup ** Runners-up: 1982–83, 1985–86 * Staffordshire Senior Cup ** Winners: 1955–56 ** Runners-up: 1976–77 * Birmingham Senior Cup ** Winners: 1953–54, 1996–97 ** Runners-up: 1969–70, 1970–71, 1986–87, 2007–08 * Bass Charity Vase ** Winners: 1954, 1961, 1970–71, 1981, 1986, 1997, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2011, 2013, 2014, 2016 ** Runners-up: 1952, 1957, 1973, 1980, 1982, 1983, 1984, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2010 1Before re-arrangement of non-League pyramind to include Conference North/South. Source: Burton Albion | Club | History | Honours | Club Honours Personnel records Goalscoring Top goalscorers As of 20 September 2010 (competitive matches only): Top Football League goalscorers As of 6 December 2012 (Football League matches only): Appearances and goals count for Football League only. Source: Burton Albion, The Football League Other goalscoring records * Most goals in a season: Stan Round – 59 (1965–66) * Most goals in Football League season – Shaun Harrad – 21 (2009–10) * Most hat-tricks: Stan Round – 12 * Most Football League hat-tricks – Greg Pearson, Shaun Harrad, Billy Kee, Lucas Akins– 1 Appearances Most appearances As of 15 June 2012 (competitive matches only): Most Football League appearances As of 17 March 2016. (Football League matches only): , 123 Football League appearances.]] Appearances and goals count for Football League only. Source: Burton Albion, Football League Transfers * Highest Transfer fee paid: Jackson Irvine – £250,000 * Highest transfer fee received: Adam Legzdins – £200,000 Full International Players Burton Albion players who have represented their country while contracted to the club. * – Jacques Maghoma (2010) * – Aurélien Joachim (2015) * – Jackson Irvine (2016) * – Lee Williamson (2016) * – Jamie Ward (2016) Managers * References External links * * Category:Burton Albion F.C. Category:Football clubs in Staffordshire Category:English Football League clubs Category:Association football clubs established in 1950 Category:East Staffordshire Category:1950 establishments in England Category:Southern Football League clubs Category:Burton upon Trent Category:Football clubs in England